


Boredom

by voycaptive



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voycaptive/pseuds/voycaptive
Summary: Tom Paris and Chakotay are bored.





	Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this about the year 2000.

"What a waste of time that was. We scanned the whole damned planet and found nothing, no food or fuel. I hope Voyager got luckier than we did. Now what are we supposed to do for four hours until they return?" Tom asked. 

"We could perform system diagnostics." Chakotay offered. 

Tom turned on the delta flyer's internal diagnostics. "Done, now what?" 

Chakotay shrugged and said, "We could talk." 

"About what?" 

"How are you and B'Elanna doing?" 

"We broke up a month ago." 

"I'm sorry, I had no idea." 

"Thanks, it's okay." 

"What do you want to do?" 

"We could fuck."


End file.
